One Shots
by graphical-fics
Summary: A series of one shot Fanfictions that I've written. Hope they're worth your while.
1. Scars

_Amon. Unalaq. Vaatu. Zaheer. Kuvira._

Korra, in a meditative state, recited these names over and over - the names that were forever seared into her mind forever. It'd been 3 months since her last encounter with the Great Uniter, and yet she can't shake her encounters. Not even the great members of her former life's past – Toph, Zuko, Katara, or even Uncle Iroh – can heal these mental wounds that she bears. Thinking about the events that nearly cost her life, the Avatar snapped back to reality, and in a daze, screamed and sprawled out onto the floor.

"I can't do it." Korra admitted. "There's no way I can be able to defeat Kuvira. The world doesn't need me. Not the way I am right now."

In a hurried fit, Korra bolted out of the meditative room and found a secluded spot at a large pagoda-shaped pavilion, high on top of the mountains. She perched herself onto the ledge, and stared out into the horizon, looking at the different types of flora and fauna that cover the landscape before her. The wind blew towards her direction, and Korra breathed in a deep breath of fresh air, clearing her thoughts.

_If only the world was this peaceful. _Korra sighed. _Then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened to me. _

Suddenly, Korra heard a faint voice behind her.

"I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here."

Korra turned around only to be greeted by the emerald eyes of her closest and most trustworthy companion, Asami. Although the two had a rocky relationship to start, Korra and Asami have formed a close relationship with each other, and even have shown signs of romantic interest towards one another.

The Avatar leaped off the pavilion ledge and closed in on Asami.

"You're so sweet," Korra blushed. "Thanks."

Korra grabbed the steaming hot cup of tea from Asami's hands and placed it onto the ledge, staring back into the distance. Ever so observant, the engineer picked up from Korra's behavior that something wasn't right.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked, leaning towards the Avatar. "You seem out of sorts."

"Sorry." Korra replied. "I've just been thinking about what Toph said. She told me that the world doesn't need me and that it's basically pointless to try and stop Kuvira. I feel like she's right."

Korra took a sip of the hot tea, and continued on. "I feel like everything I do, I'm held back by the scars of who tried to endanger the safety of the world. I feel powerless, but most of all I feel scared. Each of these encounters that I've had, at least something was done to me. I had my bending taken away by Amon, with the exception of airbending. I've had Raava ripped out of my body and had my connections with the past Avatars wiped out. I've had the power to harness the Avatar State taken from me for the longest time when Zaheer injected the poison into my skin."

Korra lowered her head in a defeated manner. Tears began to trickle down her tan face.

"No matter what I try, I can't heal these mental scars in my head. I'm afraid that if I don't recover from these soon, the next thing I'll lose is my life."

Asami lifted up Korra's head, and her emerald eyes locked onto the Avatar's puffy cerulean eyes.

"Don't pay any attention to what Toph says." Asami exclaimed in defiance. "You're the Avatar. The world needs you, and so do I. You're going to overcome these mental scars that you have and you're going to take down this so-called 'Great Uniter'. No matter the cost, no matter the sacrifice, I'll be here for you, Korra. I always will."

"Do you promise?" Korra asked.

Asami leaned into Korra and kissed the Avatar passionately, accidentally knocking over the teacup and spilling its contents onto the floor.

"I promise."


	2. Transfer

"Are you sure that this is the man that you want as your donor?" The doctor asked.

"I am absolutely sure."

* * *

><p>It'd been almost 8 months after Korra and Asami chose the surrogate donor for a child, but Asami remembered it like it was yesterday. She and Korra decided out of dozens of candidates that the donor would be a man named Guo: an earthbending champion from the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se.<p>

Asami stared at the sun setting into the distance from her bedroom window and rubbed her enlarged stomach, only to be greeted with a harsh bump back.

_Oof. The kid's definitely got the earthbending genes. If only Korra were here to see this. _Asami thought to herself, touching the betrothal necklace on her neck that Korra gave her when the Avatar proposed to her.

"I'm so excited to be a grandfather, Asami," said a voice entering the room. "I just wish the baby would come already."

"It'll be here in a couple of weeks, Tonraq." Asami assured. "You'll just have to wait a little bit more."

The Water Tribe chief eyes glistened with tears. Tonraq displayed a huge smile, ever so proud that Asami and Korra would begin a new journey together.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Tonraq." Asami exclaimed. "And I hope Senna recovers from that cold."

"Don't worry about it." Tonraq replied. "Senna has Bolin taking care of her."

Tonraq came up to Asami and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sure that your mother would be so proud," Tonraq exclaimed, putting a hand on his daughter-in-law's shoulder. "She would've loved to see you grow up to become the woman you are."

"Yeah, she would've been all over the baby once it came out and probably would've put some clothes on it, too." Asami chuckled.

Suddenly, the engineer felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and fell down on her knees onto the floor. Tonraq, quick as ever, went to her aid.

"Tonraq…" Asami winced in pain. "Call an ambulance."

"Why? What's wrong?" Tonraq asked, trying to help Asami back up.

"My water just broke."

* * *

><p>Korra finally finished teaching the last group of new benders and took a seat at her desk in the Republic City Pro-Bending Academy. After constant battling and a final agreement of peace, Korra decided that it was time to settle down and create a Pro-Bending Academy so that she could teach all benders how to play her favorite sport.<p>

Korra took a look at the picture of her and Asami on the desk and decided that it was time to go home. She grabbed her keys and started to head towards the door.

"Hey!" Mako cried out. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," Korra said. "I hope you remember that I have a pregnant wife to tend to."  
>"Well then don't let the door hit you on the way out." Mako joked, going back to his work.<p>

"You're going to work overtime?" Korra asked, confused. Mako usually never worked overtime.

"Take the time off tomorrow to be with your wife." Mako said. "I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks Mako," Korra said, giving her coworker a big hug. "You're the best coworker any Avatar could hope for."

"I try my best." Mako replied, walking back towards the practice arena.

Suddenly, the phone rang on Korra's desk. The Avatar swiftly went to go pick up the receiver.

"Hello," Korra said. "Republic City Pro-Bending Academy. This is Avatar Korra. How may I help you?"

"Korra?" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Dad!" Korra exclaimed. "How's Asami doing?"

"Not good." Tonraq cried out in a panicked voice.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, getting worried by the second.

"She's in labor, Korra." Tonraq explained. "Get to the hospital."

_Spirits. _Korra thought. _She's due earlier than I expected._

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Korra opened the Satomobile door and flung herself into the driver's seat. She turned on the ignition, slammed her foot on the gas pedal, and speeded her way towards the hospital, forgetting to put her seatbelt on.<p>

_Okay, _Korra thought. _Don't panic. Just hurry and get to the hospital._

Korra sped her way through the concrete roads that her wife built, and saw the hospital building getting closer and closer.

_Yes! _Korra thought, driving even faster at immeasurable speed. _Just a few more minutes, and I'll be there, Asami. You won't have to wait any longer._

Suddenly, Korra heard a loud honk, and when she looked, a large truck was approaching her side of the Satomobile. With no time to react from either side, the mobiles collided with each other, and Korra flung out of the Satomobile, crashing through the glass and landing onto the hard concrete floor.

Her bones felt as if they were broken and her body was bleeding in every area. Her clothes were tattered and her head was throbbing. Korra soon realized that her time here on Earth was up.

_I'm so sorry, Asami. _Korra thought. _I'm sorry I can't be here any longer._

Korra closed her eyes, and the world around her faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Push!" The doctor cried. "You're almost there! Just bear down!"<p>

Asami leaned back on the hospital bed and pushed as hard as she could. Sweat covered every inch of her body as she screamed in agony in attempt to push the baby out of her womb. Tonraq, right next to her, held Asami's hand to comfort her.

"You must bear down! Try again! Keep breathing!" The doctor repeated.

After what seemed like hours of pushing and breathing, Asami finally heard the cries of a newborn baby. She collapsed onto the hospital bed, breathing heavily.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Sato." The doctor said. "You have a baby girl!"

Cutting the umbilical cord from the baby and wrapping her into a blanket, the doctor handed over the baby to Asami, who was near exhaustion. As happy as ever, the engineer looked down upon the baby, her emerald green eyes meeting those of Asami's. Tonraq, his eyes welling with tears, came over to see his new granddaughter.

"She's beautiful." Tonraq said, stroking the baby's cheek. "Do you know what're you going to name her?"

"I don't know," Asami said. "I was going to discuss that with Korra when she arrived, but she still isn't here. I'm getting worried, Tonraq."

The Water Tribe chief sighed and sat down onto the hospital bed.

"I don't understand," Asami said in concern, holding the baby tightly in her arms. "Korra's usually really fast to come to these impromptu things."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be here soon. Maybe she got caught in traffic. Let's wait for her." Tonraq advised.

* * *

><p>Seconds went by, then minutes, then hours. Korra was nowhere to be seen. Tonraq, worried for his daughter, stood up from the bed and began to pace the room. Asami, ever so attentive, clutched on to the baby and desperately waited for her wife to come, but only to no avail. Disheartened, the engineer took a look at the baby girl asleep in her arms.<p>

A knock disrupted the quietness of the room.

"Asami?" A voice cried out from outside the room. It was Lin.

"Lin?" Asami responded.

Lin Beifong, the Chief of Police, opened the door and walked into the room.

"Asami, Tonraq, I just received the most terrible news. Korra was killed in a car accident on her way to the hospital earlier today. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"No…" Tonraq said in disbelief, grabbing the chief's arms. "That's impossible! She can't be! Tell me she isn't!"

"I'm sorry, Tonraq." Lin said. "She's gone."

Tonraq fell onto his knees and sobbed.

Asami's world came crashing down after Lin's sentence. Sinking into the hospital bed, Asami looked up and tears began to flow down her face.

_I can't believe it. _Asami thought to herself. _My best friend, my lover, my wife, my other half… is dead._

"I apologize, Asami, but I need to speak with Korra's father for a few moments to discuss the funeral arrangements. If you'll please excuse us."

Tonraq, with tears streaming down his face, got up and stepped outside the room with Lin and closed the door, leaving Asami alone in the emptiness of the room.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, light filled the hospital room. Asami took a look at the baby again, and the baby was awake, her eyes glowing a bright white. A gust of wind picked up from the hospital room, and an apparition of Korra appeared.<p>

Asami, whose eyes were welling with tears, looked up at the apparition that stood in front of her.

"Korra?" Asami wondered. "Is that you?"

The transparent image of Korra walked over towards the newborn baby, and touched her forehead. Another bright light blinded Asami's view, and then faded away, leaving the room as empty as it was before.

Astonished by what she saw, Asami reassessed what just happened before her eyes.

_No. _Asami thought. _It can't be. This Earth Kingdom child in my arms… Korra's spirit's in her. She's the new Avatar._

Tonraq, with puffy eyes, walked back into the room towards Asami and his granddaughter, and knelt down.

"Are you alright, Asami?" Tonraq asked.

"Korra." Asami replied.

"What?" Tonraq asked, confused.

"The baby's name will be Korra."

"Korra." Tonraq acknowledged, a single tear in his eye. "I think that's a wonderful name."


	3. Butterfly Kisses

"Wow."

Upon entering Xai Bau's Grove, Asami was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds that encircled her. The scenic red-hued river, the large grouping of trees that extended to large heights, and the different flowers that grew in bunches made the grove so much more spectacular than how Korra described it to be. Then again, the Avatar wasn't all the best at explanations.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The Avatar said, placing a blanket, knitted into a Water Tribe pattern, onto a small patch of green grass.

"It's more than anything I could ever imagine." Asami replied, setting her pack onto the blanket and sitting down.

Korra grabbed Asami's pack and scooped out a huge pile of food out.

"Why yes Korra, you are given full permission to rummage through my pack and grab my food, when you obviously have an entire bag of food at your disposal." Asami huffed, elbowing Korra – who was enjoying Asami's homemade dumplings – in the stomach.

"You're cute when you're mad." Korra replied.

The Avatar then proceeded to bat her eyelash onto the engineer's cheek. Stunned, Asami leaned back and put her hand on her cheek.

"What was _that_?" Asami asked. She'd never felt anything as intimate as that before.

"A butterfly kiss." The Avatar replied. "Those who are extremely in love do it all the time in the South Pole. It's a norm down there."

_Extremely in love? _Asami thought, taking a sip out of her canister. _Is she extremely in love with me? _

"Wait a minute." Asami said.

"What's the matter?" Korra replied.

"Extremely in love?" Asami asked. "Are you really so enamored with me?"

Korra set her dumplings down and her bright blue eyes locked onto Asami's emerald ones.

"Of course I am." Korra replied, putting a hand onto her lover's face. "After all that we've been through, I've been falling deeper and deeper in love with you. When I'm with you, I don't feel so afraid. When I'm with you, I don't feel so attacked. When I'm with you, I'm happy. I know it's a little early in our relationship to say so, but Asami, I am extremely in love with you."

Asami's eyes widened at Korra's statement, and she leaned in and passionately kissed Korra.

"I'm extremely in love with you too."

Korra gave Asami another butterfly kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm." Asami murmured, her eyes closing at the thought of Korra being so in love with her. "That felt nice."

"I can do it again if you want." The Avatar whispered, leaning closer and closer towards Asami's face.

"Well then what're you waiting for, Avatar?" Asami stated.

The two lovers tossed their food over and laid down onto the blanket, the Avatar's eyelashes intertwining with the engineer's. Dozens of butterfly kisses were exchanged between the two lovers until suddenly, a random horde of butterfly spirits came and encircled the two within their luminescent glow. Korra looked at Asami, and Asami looked back at her.

"I think these butterfly spirits are trying to tell us something." Korra said.

"What do you think they're saying?" The engineer asked, only to be met by another butterfly kiss.

"I think you already know."


	4. Full Metal Avatar

Author's Note: BLORP OKAY so I saw a BEAUTIFULLY drawn out image on Tumblr where it was a crossover between LoK and FMA and just had to write something about it. Maybe it'll be a full-blown series? Maybe not. Anyways, hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>The poison's too deep within her bloodstream." Su cried out. <em>

_Korra wriggled in pain and agony on a cot in Zaofu Medical Center as the metallic poison that Suyin Beifong attempted to wring out of her body took over and began rotting her arm and leg._

"_There has to be a way to save her limbs!" Asami cried out, tears streaming down her face._

"_I'm afraid there's not. I'm sorry, Asami." _

"_Asami?" Korra croaked with the bit of vocal strength she had in her._

"_What is it, Korra?" The engineer said, bending down and holding Korra's hand._

"_What're they going to do to me?"_

_Asami bent her head down and closed her eyes. "Su said that your limbs aren't savable."_

_Korra looked at the ceiling as one sole tear streamed down her eye, dampening her hair._

"_So does that mean I can't bend anymore?"_

_Asami looked straight into Korra's eyes. "No. It doesn't." _

"_But I can't do anything if I'm an amputee, Asami!"_

_Getting up, Asami wiped her puffy eyes and headed towards the door, a million and one ideas circulating inside her brain for prosthetic limbs for Korra to be able to bend with the loss of her actual ones._

"_I'll figure something out. Just… don't die during the operation, alright?" Asami said, giving Korra a wink before they wheeled the Avatar into the operating room._

_Korra smiled. "Promise."_

* * *

><p>It wasn't before long until Korra completely demolished her platinum automail leg yet again, even though Asami tried countless times to make sure that it was "idiot  Korra-proof".

After a long tireless battle with Kuvira at the border of Zaofu, the Avatar was dragged back to the capital of Republic City with the help of Bolin. Korra, finally reaching the front door of Asami's home, she hesitantly knocked. Not too long afterwards, the speakeasy opened and facing her were a pair of familiar emerald eyes.

"Korra? Bolin?" Asami said. "It's been ages! How have you two been?"

"Good… sort of." Korra hesitantly said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Actually," Bolin interjected. "Korra came here because she needed to do some business with you."

"Really?" Asami asked, closing the speakeasy and opening the door. "And what kind of business is tha-"

Asami's words stopped. Her mouth was wide open and the color in her cheeks went away as she looked at the wreckage of what was left of Korra's automail leg.

Korra looked at Asami's furious expression, chuckled, and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry?"

* * *

><p>"<em>She's lost a ton of blood."<em>

"_But is she alive, Doctor?" Asami asked._

"_Barely."_

_Korra woke up in a dizzied state. Trying to see what was happening under hazy eyes, Korra sat up and looked over at the young woman with raven hair desperately trying to come near her. _

"_Asami?"_

"_Avatar Korra, you shouldn't be sitting up."_

"_I want to see her. Please."_

_The doctor _

_The pain was focused onto two different parts of Korra's body. Desperate to see what was causing her so much pain, she looked down at her body, only to see only one arm and leg attached. _

"_How are you feeling?" Asami asked as she sat next to Korra's hospital bed, setting down her bag carefully. _

_Korra bowed her head in defeat. "Like I just got my arm and leg cut off." _

"_Well you're not going to believe what I just did." _

"_Make me some cookies?" Korra joked._

"_No, but I made something even cooler." _

_Asami grabbed her bag and lifted out a folded platinum automail arm prototype._

"_Asami, it's-"_

"_Don't thank me yet. Wait until this thing actually works, and then you can do it formally."_

_Korra leaned over and kissed Asami in the cheek, catching the engineer off guard, making her blush._

"_Thanks, Asami."_

_Asami put her hand on her cheek and looked at Korra in the eyes. "You're welcome."_

* * *

><p>Korra rubbed the large bump that was forming on her head, trying not to squirm while Asami tightened a couple of wrenches on a part of her new leg while she sat on a small cot Asami had permanently set up in her workshop just for Korra.<p>

"Oh! Am I hurting you?" Asami asked.

"N-no I'm fine!"

_Play it cool, Korra. Play it cool._

"Good."

Asami twisted the bolts on Korra's connective nerves a little harder and a little faster, causing Korra to jump in more pain and grab her leg.

"Are you serious?!" Korra yelled. "That hurt!"

"Yes, I'm serious!" Asami yelled back. "I swear, Korra, the next time you break your automail, I'm going to hit you with an even bigger wrench." Asami scolded as she walked over to her workbench to put together the pieces for Korra's brand new leg.

"In my defense, if you were in my position, you'd see why I couldn't take care of it." Korra refuted.

"Why? What did you do, actually?"

Korra's eyes widened. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Asami ran over to the cot and lifted up her wrench, threatening the Avatar to coil up in defense.

"Tell me, Avatar Korra, or so help me Spirits, you'll have more bumps on your head by the time I'm done with you!"

"Alright! You win! Now put down the wrench!" Korra yelled.

The engineer gladly agreed and lowered her arm, her focused gaze never leaving Korra.

Korra sighed. "I went against Kuvira."

Asami rubbed her temples. "You're telling me that you seriously took on the Great Uniter, the woman who was able to bring all of the Earth Kingdom colonies back together, when you haven't had your automail for that long?!"

Korra blushed. "Wouldn't you if she was about to conquer Zaofu for herself? She's an extremely good bender, I'll tell you that."

"Aren't they all?" Asami joked, screwing in a few more screws into the automail leg's kneepiece.

"I'm being serious, Asami. Kuvira sensed my platinum limbs without even stomping her foot on the ground like what Lin and Su do."

Asami stopped her work and turned around to face Korra. "What? Are you serious?"

"I totally am, Asami. Kuvira's a larger threat than what we've dealt with before."

Asami looked at Korra's unfinished automail leg and stood up. Taking the leg, she threw it into a large kiln, the flames roaring as they came into contact with the pure metals in the automail.

"Are you joking, Asami?! That's my leg!"

Asami came up to a burning Korra, kissing her in the cheek, and she swears she saw Korra's ears blow out smoke.

"You know, that did _not_ justify what you did or answer my question whatsoever. Why'd you burn up my leg again?"

Asami smirked and grabbed a large roll of blue paper from her worktable.

"You said Kuvira could sense your limbs, even though you had them completely covered. I think it's time for a little upgrade, don't you?"


End file.
